Mobile Suit Gundam SEED
Madman Entertainment Bandai Entertainment Odex Beez Entertainment | network = MBS, TBS, Animax | network_en = Cartoon Network (Adult Swim) YTV AnimeCentral Cartoon Network | network_other = Animax TVB Indosiar TV2 ABS-CBN, Hero TV, Cartoon Network, Studio 23 MediaCorp TV12 Central Champ TV, Tooniverse CTV, Videoland Television Network | first = October 5, 2002 | last = September 27, 2003 | episodes = 50 and 2 specials | episode_list = List of Gundam SEED episodes#Mobile Suit Gundam SEED }} Del Rey Manga | publisher_other = M&C Comics Ching Win | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = | first = February 17, 2003 | last = January 29, 2004 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is an anime television series, developed by Sunrise and directed by Mitsuo Fukuda. The plot follows Kira Yamato's involvement in the war between ''Naturals and Coordinators; humans who are genetically modified before birth to possess enhanced traits. The series spans fifty episodes, which broadcasted in Japan from October 5, 2002 to September 27, 2003 on the JNN TV stations TBS and MBS. It was adapted into a manga published by Kodansha on February 17, 2003. The sequel of the original series titled was aired in Japan between October 9, 2004 and October 1, 2005. It spanned fifty episodes, and it was aired on the same stations as its predecessor. ''Gundam SEED Destiny takes place two years after the original series and follows Shinn Asuka, focusing mainly on his involvement in the war. Bandai Entertainment licensed the animation of Gundam SEED on February 15, 2004, and it began airing in the United States and Canada in 2004 and 2005 respectively. Bandai announced its license of Gundam SEED Destiny on July 2, 2005 and it began airing in the United States in 2007 and in Canada in 2008. Mobile Suit Gundam Seed won the Animage Anime Grand Prix prize in 2002. Plot Mankind is divided, partially over the issue of genetic engineering administered to human test subjects. Normal humans are now known as "Naturals" and the genetically altered humans are known as "Coordinators". The series is the first of the Gundam franchise set in the Cosmic Era. This series begins with the Bloody Valentine War between the Naturals, who reside on Earth, and the Coordinators who reside in the space colonies. The Naturals’ army is called the Earth Alliance, while the military force of the Coordinators is called ZAFT. (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) The story begins when the neutral space colony, Heliopolis, is invaded by ZAFT because the colony had been secretly developing Mobile Suits for the war. During the invasion Kira Yamato sees his friends in danger and pilots the Mobile Suit GAT-X105 Strike in order to ward off the invaders. As Heliopolis begins to fall apart, local survivors board the Archangel and they begin their journey to the Earth Alliance's base in Alaska. Kira continues to pilot the Strike to ward off attacks by ZAFT but is seemingly killed by his childhood friend Athrun Zala during their battle. The Archangel then arrives in Alaska, and ZAFT launches a full scale attack on the Alaskan base, overpowering the Earth alliance. Kira arrives in Alaska with the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, given to him by Lacus Clyne, and ends the battle between the two armies. Hoping to end the war between the Naturals and Coordinators, Kira and the Archangel join the Orb Union. Athrun decides to search for Kira to find his reason for fighting in the war. After listening to Lacus and Kira, he joins them in their cause to end the war. In the Second Battle of Jachin Due they stop the Earth Alliance's Nuclear Weapons and ZAFT's GENESIS (super weapons built on genocide) to prevent both sides from destroying each other, and a peace treaty is eventually signed. Development Mobile Suit Gundam SEED is directed by Mitsuo Fukuda (Future GPX Cyber Formula and Gear Fighter Dendoh) with music by Toshihiko Sahashi. It is based on the original concept of Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino’s Mobile Suit Gundam This was the first series to use digital coloring. For this kind of project Sunrise, Inc., along with Victor Entertainment and Sony Music Entertainment, provided the original soundtracks and theme songs. Major singers in Japan's pop industry, whose songs were used for the series, were also given guest roles as characters who were in small episode arcs. Takanori Nishikawa of T.M.Revolution, who did the first opening song, provided the voice for ZAFT pilot Miguel Aiman in the first episode. Vivian Hsu who sang the second openings song "Moment" with Kazuma Endo, provided the voice for Andrew Waltfeld's partner, Aisha. Media Anime The series first premiered in Japan on the terrestrial MBS and TBS networks, where it occupied the Saturday 6 pm timeslot, replacing Ultraman Cosmos. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED aired between October 5, 2002 and September 27, 2003. The series was also streamed freely on the internet the following day for users subscribing to Nippon Telegraph and Telephone east and west services in Windows media or Real format. Bandai Entertainment licensed the animation of Gundam SEED on February 15, 2004, and it began airing in the United States and Canada in 2004 and 2005 respectively. The English adaptation was produced in association with The Ocean Group and the English-language dub was recorded at Ocean Studios in Vancouver, Canada. The series has been released on ten DVDs in uncut bilingual format between August 10, 2004 and May 10, 2005. The series in the United States experienced heavy censorship of the series and failed to complete its run on Toonami although the entire series succeeded on DVD. The Canadian edition however remained uncut. Films A three-part film compilation of the television series has been released as Gundam SEED: Special Edition. Each compilation film is 90 minutes in length and retells the story of Gundam SEED with additional and altered scenes from the TV series, in a similar fashion to the original movie trilogy that retold the events of Mobile Suit Gundam. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, would also follow the same formula, but by releasing four compilation movies retelling the events of that series as Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition. DVD Releases A two part box set called the "Anime Legends Edition" was released on January 8, 2008 and March 4, 2008, with each set containing five DVDs. On March 26, 2004, a five minute epilogue called "After Phase: In the Valley of Stars" was released on the thirteenth and final DVD of the Japanese release. It was not released on the North American DVD release because it was not given to Bandai Entertainment by Sunrise; however, it was released on the final European DVD release. Soundtracks Manga The English manga, authored by Masatsugu Iwase, is published in North America by Del Rey Manga and in Singapore by Chuang Yi, while Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray is published in North America by TOKYOPOP. Two more side stories titled Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray R and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray were also created. There was also a 'photo novel' side story created entitled Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B. The manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge tells the events of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny from the viewpoint of Athrun with minor changes. Novel An adaptation of the TV series, authored by Mizuho Takayama, was originally a supplement of Comic BonBon. This version comes with folding color posters of the mobile suits, and a bonus Gundam SEED Destiny episode 0 comic. The stories were eventually published into 2 volumes by Kodansha. The 2 volume version is available in Chinese and is published by Rightman Publishing Ltd. in Hong Kong. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny were turned into a series of novels by Riu Goto and is published by Kadokawa Shoten. Theatrical film Although the plot has been written, production never commenced on the Gundam Seed Theatrical Film . The project did not have a timeline date after its predecessor, Gundam SEED Destiny. It would have been the first full-length film (not a compilation movie) within the Gundam metaseries since Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (1991), but because of the delays, the Gundam 00 Movie will instead hold that mantle. This film was first announced on May 6, 2006 at the Sony Music Anime Fes' 06 with a brief clip featuring the characters Shinn Asuka, Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, and Athrun Zala. After the Sony Music Anime Fes' 06, Sunrise announced the film on their website. In the March 2008 issue of Animage magazine, Chiaki Morosawa explained that a plot outline had been created but, she had fallen ill due to cancer and required continuous treatment. The project has been placed on indefinite hiatus, with Morosawa asking that fans please continue to wait. No official or reputable unofficial information exists about the plot. Houko Kuwashima, seiyū of character Stella Loussier, has stated on her "SEED Club blog" that the character will somehow also have a role in the film. Lacus Clyne, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman will return as members of the PLANT Supreme Council and Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, and Lunamaria Hawke will be part of the ZAFT military. Video games Note that this list only includes games with SEED and SEED Astray characters. *For the Arcade **''Gundam Seed: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. II'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam Next'' *For the Game Boy Advance **''Gundam Seed: Battle Assault'' **''Gundam Seed Destiny'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Tomo to Kimi to Senjou de'' (機動戦士ガンダムSEED: 友と君と戦場で / Friends and Foes at the Battelfield) **''SD Gundam G Generation Advance'' **''Super Robot Wars Judgement'' *For the Nintendo DS: **''SD Gundam G Generation DS'' **''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Drive'' **''Super Robot Wars W'' *For the PlayStation 2: **''Gundam Seed: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T.'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Never Ending Tomorrow'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny: Generation of CE'' **''Gundam Seed: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. 2 Plus'' **''Battle Assault 3 featuring Gundam SEED'' **''Another Century's Episode 3: The Final'' **''SD Gundam G Generation Wars'' **''3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha'' *For the PlayStation Portable: **''Gundam Seed: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. Portable'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam'' **''SD Gundam G Generation Portable'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus'' **''Gundam Assault Survive'' *For the Wii: **''SD Gundam G Generation Wars'' *For the Playstation 3: **''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' **''Gundam Musou 3'' *For the Xbox 360: **''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' **''Gundam Musou 3'' Reception The show has become one of the most popular of the Gundam series in Japan enjoying high television ratings and DVD sales. According to the analyst John Oppliger of AnimeNation, Gundam SEED became the first Gundam series which was widely successful not only among "Gundam fans and hardcore otaku" but also among "mainstream, casual Japanese viewers". Gundam SEED is the eighth TV Feature Award winner at the Animation Kobe Awards in 2003, the third Grand Prix award winner at the Japanese Otaku Awards in 2003, the winner of the Tokyo International Anime Fair's animation of the year in 2004, Animage's twenty-fifth Anime Grand Prix award winner in 2002, and topped the charts in Newtype magazine reader poll. However, the show was not well received by older Japanese fans. Sunrise's president, Takayuki Yoshii, believes it was because Gundam SEED incorporated elements from popular live-action television dramas. Instead of focusing on the robot action, the show focused more on the characters. Controversy The sixteenth episode of Gundam Seed features a scene in which the main protagonist, sixteen-year-old Kira Yamato, is seen putting on his pants after getting out of a bed where fifteen-year-old Flay Allster lies sleeping naked, suggesting a sexual relationship. The Japanese Commission for Better Broadcasting reported that viewers filed complaints regarding the scene because the show was aired at 6 pm when children would be watching. Mecha Anime HQ's review indicated that the scene was the first time a "Gundam hero" ever had sex during the course of a Gundam series and also considered it relevant to the plot. The scene was extended in the special edition. References External links * [http://www.gundam-seed.net Official Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Website] * Animax's official site * [http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/seed/index.html Official Mobile Suit Gundam SEED website] * [http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/gundam_seed/ Gundam SEED] at YTV * * SEED Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:Sunrise Category:YTV shows Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Anime OVAs ar:البدلة المتنقلة جاندام سيد ca:Gundam Seed de:Gundam Seed es:Gundam Seed fr:Gundam SEED ko:기동전사 건담 SEED id:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED it:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ms:Gundam Seed nl:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ja:機動戦士ガンダムSEED pl:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED pt:Mobile Suit Gundam Seed ru:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED sv:Gundam SEED tl:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED th:กันดั้มซี้ด vi:Gundam Seed zh:機動戰士GUNDAM SEED